


I Remember A Giant Bunny

by Littlegreybyrd



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlegreybyrd/pseuds/Littlegreybyrd
Summary: Will he remember? Will he feel the same? Fluffy one-shot au of Soobin and you. :)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	I Remember A Giant Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work! Hope you enjoy ~

Set: Morning  
Spring, a little chilly  
Somewhat alternate universe

♩ _Quietly, every night_  
 _My height and my feelings_  
 _towards you that have grown_ ♪♪

My phone rings Soobin’s tone.  
“Hello?”  
“Uh, hi! Will you be here soon?” His voice sounds nervous.  
I smile. He’s adorable.  
“Yes! I’m close to the shop, I’ll see you soon!”  
“Ok, ah, great! See you soon!”  
I’m right outside, but I didn’t want to tell him. I peek in the window just in time to see him drop his phone… and hit his head on the table picking it up. I stifle a giggle.

_Must have grown in step with each other_

He looks good, wearing a white sweatshirt and black pants. The table is laden with plates; I’m not surprised. It looks like he bought one of everything in the bakery!  
Looking at all the goodies, I tug my jean jacket closed and can’t help but remember when we started getting to know each other…

We were desk mates in high school. He struggled with math, so the teacher had me tutor him. I was guarded at first: he was so tall! And so attractive. I was so intimidated. Every time I handed him a pencil, he almost covered it in his hand.  
I learned to bring multiple pencils, the lead would break, or eraser fall off; he’s so clumsy! It became endearing over time.

I could never forget the first day I brought him a sweet roll. I had one left over from lunch and wanted to reward him for a good grade on our test. His eyes grew big as saucers! He was so excited, I couldn’t hold back my laughter! He was so appreciative and so cute! I continued to bring him sweet breads when he improved, and I was awarded with his cuteness in return, the giant bunny.

_~My heart that's looking at you~_

We started sharing interests and spending more time together, and I fell for him, hard. He’s so gentle, but fierce. He would watch out for me at school. He’s kind, doting on me at physical education, even though I’m good at sports and he’s not. He came to each of my soccer games, and had a towel for me after. Then we’d go out for ice cream. I had to add time at the gym to keep from gaining weight! He also shared his friends with me, and I’d let him borrow a book every now and then.

_My heart is very different from before_   
_My heart that has grown_

That was 2 years ago. Today, we get to visit a new place! A bakery just opened up close to my house, and I wanted to treat him, if only to see him adorably eating sweets.

He holds his head for a moment after he sits up. His nose wrinkles, black hair ruffles under his touch, falling oddly across his forehead. I’ll have to fix it when I get inside.

_Though I catch up, it keeps_   
_Jumping ahead on its own_

It’s so thoughtful that he’s chosen the delicious treats already. My heart warms as I eye a donut with pink and white icing.

_~One handspan away~_

I finally decide to go inside, getting a little nervous myself. Will he like what I’m wearing? Does he remember the last time we spent together? Does he still have the bunny keychain I won for him?  
I take a deep breath and open the door.  
He sees me immediately, standing up so fast he almost tips his chair. I smile brightly as I make my way over.

“Is this seat taken?” I ask, teasing. It feels so good to look up at him again.  
He grins and replies:  
“It is now.”

_You don't even know ~We're 20cm apart~_

Copyright 2020 By Littlegreybyrd

Song: 20cm by Tomorrow x Together

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Wasn’t sure if should finish this or leave it. Feedback always welcome! 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
